Scroll saws are typically of three types: parallel arm scroll saws, one-piece C-arm shaped scroll saws, or cable scroll saws. Parallel arm scroll saws include upper and lower horizontally extending arms which pivot in unison about vertically aligned pivot pins. Examples of such saws are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,541, 4,838,138 and 4,841,823.
C-arm shaped scroll saws connect upper and lower arms in a single C-shaped arm structure which pivots about a pivot point located on the bight end portion of the C-shaped arm structure. Examples of such saws are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,503,742, 4,625,609 and 4,646,605.
Cable scroll saws have cables, instead of arms, that are connected directly or indirectly to the blade holders. The cable scroll saws have low moving masses, which help reduce vibration. In addition, such designs produce a portable, low cost scroll saw. Examples of such saws are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 199,845, 1,820,294 and 2,810,410, as well as Canadian Patent Application No. 2,104,569.
All these saws have vertical, or near vertical, cutting blade paths. These allow for fine cutting, as users demand precision in their cutting. However, this limits the use of the scroll saw to only fine work. However, sometimes users want faster cuts.
It is an object of this invention to provide a scroll saw that allows both fine and coarse cutting of workpieces, thus providing greater flexibility than prior art scroll saws.